The present invention relates to a programmable relay control device. In the present description, by the term relay is meant not only an electromechanical relay but also a static relay, namely a controlled semiconductor switch.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a programmable relay control device which lends itself to numerous operations related to clock controls and/or events counting, a certain number of these operations resulting from a logic combination of input events and/or clock pulses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a programmable relay control device which can be formed as a monolithic integrated circuit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a programmable relay control device which uses, inside an integrated circuit, remanent elements operating even in the absence of supply voltage while minimizing the number of remanent elements which are generally costly in the area occupied and difficult to form inside an integrated circuit.